1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mouthguards which are used by athletes during a sporting event to help protect the athlete's teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various configurations for mouthguards are known in the prior art. However, one problem with all mouthguards is that the athlete is not able to breathe through his/her mouth while the mouthguard is in place in the athlete's mouth. As a result, the athlete has to remove the mouthguard periodically, such as between plays in a football game, in order to breathe through the athlete's mouth.
There is a significant need for an improved mouthguard which enables an athlete to breathe through his/her mouth while wearing the mouthguard in the athlete's mouth.